


Pierced Ears

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ear Piercings, Multi, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John pierces Alexander's ears, and there's a lot more sexual tension than there should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced Ears

Thanksgiving is supposed to be a day where you gather with all of your family, sit around a table, and eat food while you simultaneously forget the genocidal background of your country and the fact the original meal you're recreating never actually happened. It's not the day that you try and pierce your friend's ears.  
  
John was never one to follow rules.  
  
Hercules is at home with his family, leaving the three of them to fend for themselves on campus. Lafayette had thought that they'd all be fairly okay without him, until they walked into their dorm to John sitting on Alex's lap with a needle in his hand.  
  
"I don't want to know," Lafayette says, going to close the door, ignoring the feeling of their face turning red and the sinking feeling in their chest.  
  
"I'm piercing his ears!" John calls back. Lafayette's hand stills on the doorknob, tightening as they push open the door again to look at the situation.  
  
"I want to see how this turns out," Lafayette remarks, going over to sit on their own bed, the door slamming shut behind them.  
  
John nods at them, sighs shakily, cracks his back. He adjusts his position on Alex's legs, rolling the office chair that they're balanced on backwards an inch or two. He moves his head to get his hair out of his face, Alex following the movement and doing the same thing. Everything is tense until he starts laughing.  
  
"I just realized how suggestive this looks," John tells them and Lafayette smiles through their pain. They saw it when they walked in. They realized as soon as the image hit their eyes. Alex laughs, but it's another kind of laugh than John's and Lafayette's.  
  
"This wouldn't be how we'd happen," Alex says, hesitance lacing every word as he says them. His hands follow his mouth in the same pattern, afraid that what he's just said is a wrong thing. He doesn't look as if he's sorry, but rather as if everyone in the room should have known that already.  
  
"What?" John asks, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I wouldn't be topping," Alex whispers. John can feel the heat radiating off of Alex mix with the heat radiating off of him. He can hear Lafayette swallow. He shifts again in the office chair, for a different reason.  
  
"I'd like to be a fly on the wall in _that_ room," Lafayette says, smirking. John scoffs, reaching back into a cup on the desk and takes out an ice cube. He slings it at them, laughing when it hits them in the forehead and falls down their shirt.  
  
"I hate you!" Lafayette yells. They shiver as they reach up their shirt to take the ice cube out, smiling as the idea hits them. They smile at both Alex and John before peeling their shirt off, throwing it in front of them. They don't get up to get a different one, leaning back against the wall and crossing their arms over their bare chest.  
  
"Okay, Alex, hold this ice cube to your ear," John breathes, squirming around in his chair as he hands Alex the ice cube.  
  
"I will if you stop moving," Alex scolds, hands going to hold John's waist still. This isn't helping.  
  
They all sit there in the awkward silence as they wait for Alex's ear to go numb. When it does, he hands the fragment of ice back to John. John discards it back in the cup and puts a cork behind Alex's ear.  
  
"Don't scream," John whispers, and stabs the needle into Alex's ear. Alex gasps, the grip on John's waist tightening. John leaves the needle in, leaning back once again to grab the earrings that he bought from Claire's. He pushes it onto the needle and through his ear, taking the piercing needle and throwing it away.  
  
"Did you clean his ears before you did that?" Lafayette asks, now concerned.  
  
"Yeah, we did all the cleaning stuff before you got here," John assures them, taking the other needle lying on a square of paper towel off of the desk.  
  
John repeats the process, though he does admit he does accidentally stab Alex harder than he means to. Alex gasps again, tears forming in his eyes and falling down his face. John puts the earring in, trying his best to be as gentle as he can. After it's done, he moves forward on the office chair until he's straddling Alex. Alex blushes but John ignores it, pulling him into a hug before he can protest.  
  
"Sorry," John whispers.  
  
"You didn't mean to hurt me," Alex says, wrapping his arms around John as well as he could.  
  
"Do you want me to leave the room?" Lafayette asks, legitimately only half joking.  
  
"We'd like it more if you joined us," Alex mutters into John's shoulder. He pulls away from him long enough to look at Lafayette and wiggle his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm going to push you off of that office chair," Lafayette warns, going over to hug the both of them anyway.  
  
"Hercules comes back tomorrow," John whispers when him and Lafayette are lying next to each other. John is sinking in between the two mattresses that they pushed together, but he's to content to care. Lafayette makes a noise to confirm what John said, snuggling closer to him.  
  
They're waiting for Alex to stop looking at himself in Lafayette's vanity mirror, turn off the desk lamp, and come to bed. He's fiddling with the earrings, hissing at the pain.  
  
"I don't think I'm gonna keep these," Alex mutters, examining the piercings.  
  
"But you look so cute with them in," John remarks honestly. Alex's face turns bright red.  
  
"They're just not me," Alex says, hand dropping.  
  
"You look cute either way," John shrugs, causing Alex to blush harder. He switches off the light. He scrunches his nose angrily, rushing over to the beds to slap John in the stomach, John curls up in pain, laughing breathlessly. Alex wedges himself in between Lafayette and John, satisfied with his revenge.  
  
The three of them are almost asleep when Lafayette's phone goes off.  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm coming home tomorrow idk if I told you  
  
**laf** : you did but just so you know that when you do come home you're coming home to alex's pierced ears  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT WRITTEN THIS IN A MONTH IM SO SORRY


End file.
